


Perfect Fit

by Storytimes_x



Category: Lisa Evans - Fandom, Vivianne Miedema - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: Have you ever had that feeling of an instant connection with someone you've only known for a short amount of time? Probably not. That is why Viv felt like the luckiest girl on earth when she met her.
Relationships: Vivianne Miedema/Lisa Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Perfect Fit

Have you ever had that feeling of an instant connection with someone you've only known for a short amount of time? Probably not. That is why Viv felt like the luckiest girl on earth when she met her.

Lisa on the other hand didn't know what was going on inside her own head. The connection she had formed with Viv in just a week she never managed to form with anyone not even in the past relationships she had. This scared her so much that she was forming a distant between the two girls. 

2 days went by with not talking to each other until Viv had built up the courage to start a conversation again. Those two days without her presence felt cold like she was trapped inside a freezer but was Lisa really the one bringing the heat into her life. Yes but that heat always came from football never a person. "Hey" Viv said slowly approaching the scot chatting on the couch wit Emma. "Hi" Lisa said not recognizing her presence the slightest bit. "Can we talk?" The striker asked. "Please" she said after Lisa didn't look at her. When she did finally turn to Viv they immediately locked eyes and the only thing she could do was nod. 

Walking of to somewhere more private the both of them sat down waiting on who'd be the first to speak up. "Lisa" Viv said breaking the akward silence that had formed between the two women. "Yeah" she said. "Are you okay?" Viv said almost whispering making sure not to come off as to aggressive. "Yes everything's fine. Why?" She responded cheerfully hoping Viv wouldn't catch her lie but she did. "You know why and you also know that what you told me was a lie. So if you decide to be honest with me and tell me i'll be home tonight by 18.00pm" Viv said walking away leaving Lisa plastered with shock. 

If you'd compare the two girls you wouldn't really find anything. That's why Lisa was lost even more. She was nothing like Viv and yet she was so appealing to her. Everything about her she found interesting, she could watch her 24/7 if she had too. she really wouldn't mind, she would enjoy it. Now she was not facing one question but two. would she join Viv for dinner tonight? Was she going to tell her how she felt? 

After debating with herself for over an hour she decided to face reality and accept it no matter what the turn out would be. She send Viv a short text she'd be joining her. When the striker read it she was the one freaking out she hadn't even prepped anything she just figured Lisa wouldn't show up but knowing that she was she remembered something Emma had said in an interview. "If you just take care of the presentation, put in on a plate and hide the boxes. That's it" so that is exactly what the striker was doing not realizing she only had 20 minutes left and still had lots of things to do. 

She made her way to her bedroom to grab a new outfit. She didn't know why but she didn't want to look too shabby. She picked some nice Adidas joggers and a plain black t-shirt to go on top to not make it look like she was trying. She stepped in the shower washout her hair and body drying of quickly putting on the outfit. She wasn't to sure what she should do with her hair so she let it hang down for once.  
After she was done she went back downstairs and sat back down on the couch trying her best to relax.

While Viv was successful in this the brunette was not. She was literally counting down the minutes until it was time to ring the doorbell. She was so nervous that she left way to early and arrived at Viv's house at 17.45. Usually music would always calm her down but every single song every part of the lyrics would somehow remind her of Viv. As there were only Five minutes remaining she rang the bell hoping Viv wouldn't mind her being a bit too early. "Hey" The striker said opening the door. lisa gave the girl a weak smile following her inside. "Sit" Viv almost ordered her and gave her a plate with food on it. "Thnx" Lisa said. Truth be told she wasn't hungry she couldn't get anything down the last two days. 

"You done?" Viv asked pointing at the not touched food on the plate. Lisa gave her a nod and handed over the plate to Viv. "You want to sit on the couch or?" She asked not sure of what to do next. This time Viv nodded. Whenever they would sit on the couch you couldn't even measure the space in between but now there was more than a meter between the two. "So?" Viv said clearing the air once again. Despite her being so young of age she was very responsible and a true grown-up. "Yeah" Lisa said not sure how to start. "You're going to be honest with me?" Viv asked hoping she would say yes. "The truth is i like you as more then a friend. I just don't think i can go there, if you even reciprocate any of the feelings i have" she said much to the Dutch's girl's surprise. "I do feel the same" Viv said walking over to her sitting down next to her. "Just give me one good reason why we shouldn't go there so I won't kiss you right now" she said hoping the scot could not think off One. "You know I can't give you one" Lisa said getting up to get a drink trying to find a way out. When she got her drink she turned around to find Viv in front of her. She had a look in her eyes she hadn't seen before. Her eyes were dark and roaming over her body stopping at the girls lips. Lisa put her drink down knowing there was no way out. The only thing she could do was give in.

Viv came closer slowly leaning in backing Lisa against the counter. When their lips finally touched it felt like magic. Both of them were over the moon with happiness. "Be my girlfriend?" Viv asked breaking the kiss slightly taking a step back in case of a no. "I'd like that" She said stepping closer to the person she thought was the best striker in the world who had just scored the biggest and best goal in the world.


End file.
